


Inspired

by SamuelJames



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Five Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Ariadne's talent is one of the wonderful things about her.





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Inspired_   
>  _**Pairing:** Ariadne/Dom Cobb_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+/R_   
>  _**Summary:** Ariadne's talent is one of the wonderful things about her._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for a five sentence themed day on Comment Fic for the prompt  Inception, Ariadne/Cobb, AU, professor/student romance._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Professor Dominic Cobb has his share of talented architecture students who could definitely be successful but there are only a handful, like Ariadne, whose whose flair and creativity shine through in their designs as they mix the functional with the spectacular. Ariadne is gorgeous but if it were just surface beauty he would never have risked his job for her, they're both adults but he knows the rules about dating students. She'd kissed him first but he'd kissed back marveling at the lustful feelings pushing through the numbness and grief over Mal, he'd taken Ariadne home and taken her to bed. She keeps a sketchpad at his place, often scribbling ideas as inspiration strikes even if they've just made love and he envies her the creativity that he has been lacking lately. He gets to watch her sketching her designs in nothing but a sheet wrapped loosely around her and every time he marvels that she ever chose a jaded professor like him as her lover.


End file.
